Winters First Snow Fall
by CC3Reborn
Summary: Before 2 sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sat on the thrones a human before them came to Narnia. A British teenager caught in the first world war is nearly killed when he is brought to Narnia to help them as the White Witch rises to power.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of The White Witch Narnia

The sulking figure with his chin leaning down onto his chest, his back resting on a wall of mud took shallow breaths. His chest raised then sunk as each breath cause more pain. His hair which once held a brown sheen was mud black with streaks of blood, his eyes stayed closed tightly as if to shield himself from the chaos around him. His ears rang as blood leaked from them down his cheek outlining his jaw with crimson. Around him the world was in fire, bodies lay in mud, holes lay torn in the earth from bullets and shrapnel. The land which once was called France seemed little more the bloody holes in the once splendid earth. His eyes opened barely as light caught his eyes off guard as he raised him head and looked around him. Using his arm to shield his eyes from the light from the sun he let a groan of pain escape his lips along with a trace of blood pooling in his mouth which over filled his bottom lip and spilled over and down his chin. His eyes fell down to his side and pressed his hand over the large torn wound created by a bullet which passed through his rib cage.

"Well bloody hell first day in France and iv already got a present from the Hun's." He cracked a smile and started to laugh which turned into a cough which sent blood spewing out of his mouth onto the dirt at his feet, painting his muddy boot's slightly crimson.

He looked around the trench and saw bodies sprawled all over the mud. Bullets lay in the mud faces looked up at the sky with eyes of glass but out of ever human in the trench as far as he could see he was the only one breathing. His eyes fell to the mud as tears filled his eyes. This is what he had signed up for after all. Gripping his side he leaned on the wall of the trench and forced himself onto his feet and fell to his knee as a moan of pain passed through his lips and more blood leaked from his wounds. His lip shook as he forced himself to stand on his feet his free hand holding onto the wall to keep him standing as he looked around for a hole to get to shelter as his hearing started to return but that moment it returned he wished with all his soul for the ringing to return because now he could hear it all. The screaming the crying the bullets flying.

Losing his grip on the wall he fell to his knees and his face hitting on the ground leaving a large gash above his left eye. Then the sound of a clear crisp bell ringing and the sound of boots hitting the ground running. His face raised as the truth hit him full force. The attacked had failed not only did they not capture the trench, they where running away leaving him in the trench. He stopped crawling at that moment and rolled over onto his back and felt the mixture of blood and tears run down his face. He was going to die not in Britain defending his home, his parents and his queen but instead he would die in a field in franc at the age of 17. He closed his eyes ready to embrace the darkness but instead he was met with a blinding light but his eyes would not open. The face of a lion appeared suddenly its mane look like a shining golden glow. Its mouth opened and it seemed to blow on his face and his eyes shot opened as the ground around him as he suddenly fell through the earth into a golden light below him.

"Bloody he-" was the only thing that escaped his lips as his body disappeared into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

The taste of blood had left the boy's mouth, his body lay in a field of grass in a small clearing in the centre of a large forest. His clothes seemingly vanished other then his trousers and his white muscle shirt. His light brown hair was cut short and his sneakers held no trace of mud or blood. As air entered through his mouth and to his lungs he felt no pain. His nose was filled with the scent of morning dew on grass and flowers. His eyes opened slowly to see he was no longer in a trench filled with mud and bodies. He slowly sat up and put his hand to his side to find no mark of the wound that had been there mere moments before. His eyes wandered across the new place he had found himself in but fell upon a lamp post.

"What the hell..." was all he could say as he looked over his body and not finding a single mark then back to the lamp post which held a single lite candle in it. The trees around him seemed to almost dance around him as a cold breeze past by him. The candle did not flicker through. Leafs from the trees fell gently to the ground and as the hit the grass below they almost instantly changed colours and shades. His mouth opened slightly as he watched it happen before his eyes. He took a step forward and caught one of the falling leafs in his hand. It changed from green to crimson red in an instant and he felt as if pain shot through the leave and into him. He dropped the leave gasping and took a step back. The leaf changed back to a light green as it hit the forest floor.

"Son of Adam" The crisp clear voice cut the silence like a sharpened knife. The voice gave him goose bumps and his hair stood on end but somehow he felt relaxed. He turned and saw the lion of golden fur standing before him.

"Did you just... speak?" He asked slowly thinking each word over before saying it. His eyes looked over the large lion. It stood larger than any lion he had seen at the circus as a child and its fur was golden like no other lions he had seen before. On its snout white fur and whiskers that looked as if they were cut by hand. All though the beast looked to be in its prime it looked old to him in a way he could not describe.

"Yes Son of Adam I did speak" he said with a chuckle and although h felt as if he should run or scream he found himself laughing along with the large cat. He smiled for the first time in awhile his green eyes met with the lions and he relaxed.

"Now I know you have many questions but there isn't the time sadly. The first snow of winter will fall soon and by then Alexander I must be gone. There is much that will happen because of your arrival in Narnia." The lion spoke and Alexander listened intently.

"Narnia? Wait hold on not only do you talk you also know my name. Where is Narnia i've never heard of this land before. What happened to the war. Why am... why am I not dead?" The last question caught in Alexander's throat as he spoke but he held his tone without change as he looked at the lion. The lion that moment he swore gave a sad smile before speaking.

"My name is Aslan, and you would not of heard of this land because you are the first human to be in Narnia in over one thousand years. I know this is hard to understand but your war still rages on, but you are part of something much larger than you know son of adam. You must have faith and your last question... you must find that out by yourself." Aslan spoke then turned and began to walk towards the trees. He walked as if he was royalty.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander stood and watched as he seemed to almost vanish in the tree's. He opened his mouth and took a step after him but stopped when he felt a flake of snow land on his brow. The moment it touched his skin a chill unlike he had ever felt before swept through his body. The shiver shook him and he looked up to see pure white snow flakes falling from the sky which had been moments ago clear. Clouds filled the sky above blocking out the once blue sky. He lowered his gaze and saw the snow covering the ground and the sun setting in the sky. To him it seemed like only moments had passed from when he awoke here but at that moment he felt as if time was not as strict in Narnia. This place was very strange beyond anything thing he had seen before. He felt panic take control of him as he quickly stuck his hand in his pocket feeling for it before feeling the cool and familiar metal object as his fingers wrapped around it. He closed his eyes and took a breath and opened them once more.

"Everything I was no everything I am I feel as if it is going to change." His face lowered as tear slowly rolled down his cheeks and feel gently hitting the thin layers of snow that were forming on the ground. He slowly let his fingers unwrap around the object as he brought his hand to his face and wiped around the tears. Everything that had happened, the war, the blood the things he saw they almost felt as if they were just a dream but he knew it wasn't. His hand touched his side to feel again for the hole that should have been there. As he stood there in the falling snow the tree's around him grew silent and the movement he had first seen shifted away slowly. He walked to the lamp post and pressed his head against it.

Around him the sound of people running. Then the shout broken the silence as he heard voices all around him. He pulled his head away from the lamp post as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned slowly and took a step back is surprise. A large creature holding a massive axe walked towards him. It had the body of a man but the upper torso and head was that of a bull. It was massive even to him it stood at least seven feet tall and it wore armor. Alexander's eyes looked at it in shock but then locked onto the large axe and he felt a lump form in his throat as scarrelit liquid dripped from the edge of the axe onto the snow. It took another step towards him then spoke in a rough voice.

" A son of adam? Impossible … but better sure to kill you just to make sure" the minotaur let out a rough laugh as it started to move towards him.


End file.
